Choice Made
by gamergeek2015
Summary: Clay and Gemma were kidnapped and murdered. Tara has accepted a job offer in Dallas, TX and is leaving with or without her husband. Jax chooses Tara over his beloved club. Opie and Donna wanting a fresh start leave Charming and move to Texas with the Tellers. Drama and of course smut.
1. Chapter 1

She was scared and shaking. Sweat was collecting on her brow and her adrenaline was pumping hard. "What the fuck is going on?" she thought. She heard commotion in her living room and knew making it to her gun wasn't going to happen. Gripping a knife she crept out of the laundry room, pressing herself against the wall, doing all she could to keep steady and calm. "I'm going to drop this motherfucker." she thought. "They don't know who they're messing with."

Steps were approaching, closer, almost there, it's now or never. Tara came around the corner with every ounce of fear and rage she had, ready to kill whoever dared enter her house. It was an act of divine intervention her mind connected with her hand in just enough time to redirect her swing.

"Jesus Christ Tara! What the fuck!?" Jax yelled narrowly missing being shanked.

"Jax! What the hell are you doing home? You're supposed to be in Nevada for another 3 days. I thought someone had broken in."

"I came back early so we could spend time by ourselves. It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Well consider me surprised. Holy shit. Did it ever occur to you to call me?"

Tara sat the knife on the table and took a seat herself. She was trying to calm down, taking deep breaths, and willing the adrenaline to shut off. To say she was shaken up was a huge understatement; she'd almost shanked her own husband. She was also a lot pissed off at said husband. He knew better than to come in unannounced, especially when he wasn't even supposed to be in state.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay you asshole. I could have killed you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jax didn't blame her for being angry, he'd probably be angry if she had pulled a stunt like this. Since the kidnapping and murder of Gemma and Clay everyone was on high alert. All his brothers were armed everywhere they went and the Old Ladies were either on lock down or armed as well. Jax had practically begged Tara to stay at the club house, but Tara gave him a short and very final no. She had patients to see, surgeries to do, and wasn't going to let all the club bullshit stop her. He should have insisted she stay at the club house or had one of the guys stay with her.

"I'm sorry babe. I wasn't thinking. I wanted to get home and have some time with just us before the club gets back and all the shit kicks up again."

Now that her blood pressure was down and her heart didn't feel like it was going to go into tachycardia, Tara realized she couldn't stay mad. Jax had cut out early from club business and his brothers to spend more time with her. He was bound to catch a lot of shit for that move. Granted, now was not the best time for surprises, but he should at least be given some credit for his effort.

"It's okay baby. I appreciate you coming home early and I'm looking forward to having some alone time. God knows when the last time was that happened, just please call next time." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you. What do you want to do Mrs. Teller? We have 3 days all to ourselves."

"I want to spend the next 3 days in this house with you. We can rent movies, order sushi, and of course do that thing married folk do."

"Sounds like a plan. What should be do first?" Jax asked with a half grin.

"Slow down cowboy. I don't know about you but I'm starving and sushi sounds sinfully good right now."

After Jax returned with sushi they settled in to watch The Avengers. Thank God his wife didn't usually go for all these weepy and long chick flicks. She said it was all bullshit and not even remotely close to how real life and marriage were. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He also loved that they were watching the movie on the 60" TV she had requested as an anniversary gift. His girl didn't do jewelry, flowers, and cards; she did electronics, muscle cars, and medicine. For their 10 year anniversary he had bought her a brand new, custom built, Dodge Charger. The interior was all leather, had every bell and whistle available, a bad ass speaker system, 20" rims, and was Plum Crazy. He thought she was going to faint when he lead her outside and took off the blindfold. People two states over had probably heard her scream and the neighbors got to see him tackled and damn near brought down by his wife.

"I love this movie. I would be Tony Stark if I could." Tara said.

"I think I'd be Thor. I am that good looking after all and the hammer is pretty cool." Jax said.

"You're a class act Teller."

The movie ended and the two continued to lounge on the couch. It had been ages since there had been time or the right setting for them to be a normal couple. Neither one could remember the last time they had sat and talked about nothing. There was always something going on with the club, always a crisis to sort out, a surgery to perform, patients to take care of, or "business" that needed to be handled.

"I could get used to this." Tara said.

"I could too and hopefully there will be much more of this in the future. I'm really sorry about all the shit that is going on right now. As soon as the matter of Gemma and Clay is settled things will quiet down, I promise baby."

"I hope so. This is some crazy shit, even for the club."

Tara caught Jax up on the goings on in Charming and her life over the past few days. She had assisted with a new surgery, learned a new technique, and saved three little lives while he was gone. She was very enthused about the new technique and looked forward to mastering it. Charming had been quiet for Charming in his absence. No retaliation, no new shit, and no one blew up the club house. She said the probates and Piney were doing a good job of keeping everything in a state of organized chaos and everyone safe.

"Are they about ready to lose their minds?"

"You have no idea," Tara said with a bit of a laugh. "The kids LOVE Rat and he has at least one or two plastered to him all the time."

"How is Piney?"

"He does his best to stay behind the bar and at least two or three shots into the Scotch. Said it helps him cope."

"I'll bet it does. This is one of the few times I'm glad we don't have kids. That is cruel and unusual punishment being locked up with Rat for days." Jax said.

Early in their relationship Tara had made it clear she had no desire to have children. Jax had struggled with her stance; he had always imagined himself with a family. However, Tara held firm explaining to him she wasn't going to bring a child into the outlaw world. She then asked him a question that had hit him straight in the gut. "Would you really want our children to grow up in the kind of life we live?" Jax had never thought about what this life would be like for a child, but remembered what his childhood was like. They had been happily married, without children, for 10+ years now.

"Ditto on the being glad part. Even though we don't have the kids practicing has always been fun." Tara said.

"It has been a few days hasn't it? Wouldn't want my skills to get rusty."

Tara rolled her eyes as she straddled Jax. She started off with small kisses on his face and neck before moving to suck on his earlobe. She had missed him and had been on edge the entire time he was gone. She wanted him inside her; maybe a good roll in the hay would help settle her. She parted his lips with her tongue and the two dueled for dominance. Even fully clothed she could feel his erection and this made her want to tease him even more; she wanted him to burn for her. Jax was busy making short work of Tara's shirt and bra before taking one perfectly pink and swollen nipple into his mouth. He sucked, licked, and gently bit until she cried out his name and ground harder against him needing relief.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to come in my jeans."

"Wouldn't be the first time." she said teasingly.

Jax swatted Tara's ass before lifting her up, setting her down, and telling her to stand still. She loved when he took control, it was a huge turn on. He slowly worked her jeans and panties down her legs and then removed his own jeans. His erection looked almost painful and she reached out stroking the length, softly rubbing the tip, and cupping his balls. She looked up and saw his eyes closed, head back and quietly dropped to her knees. She ran her tongue over the tip, tasting the sweet saltiness, before taking in his length into her warm and wet mouth. She worked him over and over, varying her speeds and suction. She knew he was close, but before she could push him over, he hauled her to her feet and kissed her softly.

"Good damn baby. That felt so fucking good but I want to come inside you. Now stand still."

Tara did as she was told and Jax pulled her close to him. He placed kisses on her neck and moved down to suck on her nipples again. He continued his descent by placing wet kisses on her stomach and hips until he reached her navel. Separating the soft pads of flesh he let his tongue explore and taste her. He had been with a lot of women, but nothing came close to the taste of her. She tasted like sweet vanilla and something that was unique to his Tara. He teased her clit, flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it, over and over again.

"Baby please, I need you inside me."

Jax ceased his ministrations and sat back on the couch taking Tara with him. She positioned herself above him and both let out a groan of satisfaction as he sank into her heat. They settled into a gentle rhythm, making love, Jax running his hands all over Tara as she rocked back and forth. It had been so long since they had actually made love and she felt so damn good as he slid in and out of her wetness. He could feel her core getting hotter and her body beginning to tense and knew neither one of them was going to last much longer. Tara needing her release, grabbed the back of the couch and using it for leverage began grinding her clit hard against Jax's pelvis. When her orgasm began she wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life, and chanted his name like a mantra. The sound of his name and the way she clung to him was enough to push Jax over the edge, but when her inner muscles clenched around him that was too much. He pushed into her sweet heat one more time and with a shout, ruptured.

"I guess you really did miss me." Tara said.

"I always miss you baby. You seemed to have missed me too."

"Always."

Jax stood up and not breaking their coupling, carried his wife to bed. He knew they were both shattered and needed rest, but couldn't bear to break their contact. Tara finally disengaged herself but quickly curled up to him letting her head rest on his chest. And that was how they slept, curled up together, and at ease for the first time in a long time.

Tara woke the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. She knew Jax would be asleep for awhile and decided to make breakfast. They rarely had a chance to have dinner together much less breakfast so she pulled out all the stops. By the time Jax decided to rise and shine there was coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns on the table.

"Good morning Mrs. Teller. I see you've been busy. Making sure I keep up my strength are we?"

"Something like that. Sit and let's eat."

"You look like you've got something on your mind. Care to share?"

Tara had a few questions she needed answered to and several thoughts she needed Jax to know. She felt as though she had been very patient with him and his quest to separate himself from the outlaw life. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hang on.

"I want us to have a normal life and you told me you were working on giving us that. It's been months and you're in balls deep with no sign of the end in sight. Something always happens that stops you from telling them you want out. I love you Jax but I don't know how much longer I can live like this."

For the first time Jax could remember he felt scared. Tara was the only family he had and he didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't just abandon his club either. He didn't like the situation anymore than she did and didn't appreciate feeling like he was being handed an ultimatum.

"So you're telling me it's the club or you?"

"That isn't what I'm telling you. I'm telling you what my plans are if things don't change. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, worrying about someone killing me as a way to get to you, or worrying about never seeing you again every time you walk out the door."

He sat back and tried to think of a way to respond that would make her rethink her plan. He knew Tara, and once she had her mind made up, there was no changing course. He also knew she was right to call him on the delays and the bullshit excuses. She deserved to live life without constant fear and worry and he was going to be the one to give it to her. The time for excuses was over and he was going to step up and own his place.

"I don't want to lose you or us. Please let me deal with the Gemma and Clay situation and then I'll talk to Chibs. I promise babe, I'll keep my word."

"I'm holding you to that Mr. Teller."

8 months later

"Babe, I'm home."

"How did everything go?"

"It went better than I expected. The guys are upset but they understand I need to do this. Happy even offered to blackout my ink."

Tara was trying to hold herself together and not let Jax see how relieved she was. She had been terrified when he left to deliver his intention of leaving to his brothers. She wasn't sure how they would react or if she would see her husband alive again. It had taken every ounce of self-control she possessed to not break down when he walked in the front door alive and without injury.

"I'm really glad everything is okay with you and the guys. How did they take the news of us moving to Texas?"

"They gave me more shit for moving to Texas than telling them I wanted out."

Tara had accepted a very prestigious job offer in Dallas and informed her husband she was moving with or without him. This had caused a fight of epic proportions and neither one of them speaking to the other for two weeks. Jax had been the first to wave the white flag and had nothing short of begged Tara not to go. She held firm in her decision and he knew she wasn't changing her mind when he came home to boxes and packing material. It was in that moment he made his choice between his wife and the club; he chose his wife.

"I'm just relieved that you're okay and that we're leaving on good terms."

"You and me both babe."

A sharp knock at the door broke their moment of joy. Jax motioned for Tara to stay where she was and approached the door gun in hand. He was relieved to see his giant of a best friend and Donna on the other side. He steeled himself for the ass chewing Opie was going to lay on him and opened the door. Opie didn't wait for an invitation and stomped into the living room.

"Please come on in." Jax muttered.

"What the fuck man? You're out and moving and you didn't tell me?"

Tara and Donna caught each others eye and decided the kitchen looked like a great place to be and both were in desperate need of coffee. Their husbands needed to work out their differences and their presence wasn't going to help things along. Tara hoped they didn't destroy the living room and that no one required stitches. Once they were out of earshot Donna told Tara something she almost didn't believe.

"Opie told them he's out too."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack. We need to get far away from here and start over. How would you feel about us moving to Texas with you? Jax and Opie could start a business together and we'd all be free of this shit."

"I'll help you pack." Tara said.

Jax was certain he'd finally gone off the deep end because he couldn't be hearing what he was hearing. Opie was out, wanted to move to Texas, and start a business with him. There was the possibility he would get to keep his wife, his best friend, and start over.

"Are you sure about this?" Jax asked.

"I'm sure and so is my old lady."

"I am all for this Jax." Donna said emerging from the kitchen. "We need to have a fresh start and it's now or never. I don't want to lose my best friend or see Opie lose his."

Jax looked at Tara wanting to gauge how she felt about this new plan. When he saw she was in tears and holding Donna's hand he had all the information he needed.

"Okay brother let's do this." Jax said pulling Opie in for a hug.

The move to Texas was done quickly and efficiently thanks to Tara and Donna. Jax was pretty sure they could rule the world if they so chose. In six days time two households were packed and ready to move out. Donna had found two houses on the same block for them to rent until everyone was on their feet and Tara had gone ahead to make sure everything was ready for their arrival.

After what felt like an eternity on the road, multiple bathroom stops, and hours of singing to bad 80's music, the couples arrived.

"Jesus Christ are there bricks in here?" Opie asked.

"Those are my medical books, handle them with care Winston." Tara answered

"Yes ma'am."

Trucks were unloaded, boxes unpacked, and houses soon felt like homes. The couples spent most evenings together; either working on a business plan for Jax and Opie, decorating, or just hanging out and enjoying the new calm that was their lives.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

"God what a day." Tara said flopping on the couch.

They had been in Texas for three years now and she was already an established surgeon. People from all over the world came to Tara for her skills, knowledge, and compassion. She was able to do things no other surgeon could or would even try; it made for a really good or really bad day.

"Good or bad?" Jax asked

"Good. I'm just really tired and hungry. I'm having Chinese delivered and Donna and Ope are coming over. How are things at the shop?"

"Things are good. We've got more business than we can handle and Donna is interviewing mechanics tomorrow."

"Thank goodness. You've been pulling a lot of late nights and I miss having you around."

"I know babe and I miss being around. Hopefully it won't be for much longer."

T & W had taken off faster and was more successful than any of them could have imagined. There was a huge motorcycle community in Dallas and as word spread there were two gifted mechanics who were also enthusiasts the phone hadn't stopped ringing. Donna being the super organized soul she was, ran the office and kept up with the finances, but they were so busy even she was being stretched thin. Tara came in when she could to lend a hand, but they needed another full time worker.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door. The food and the Winston's had shown up at the same time.

"You always did have perfect timing concerning food." Jax teased Opie.

"Your better half invited us over. Who am I to tell the boss no?"

The couples gathered around the dinner table and dug in. There had been numerous dinners of pizza, Chinese food, and fast food since they had arrived. Everyone was too exhausted to cook by the time work was done and they were home. Even while wolfing down his food Jax noticed Tara and Donna exchanging nervous glances between each other. There was no telling what those two were up to, but he intended to find out.

"You ladies have anything you want to share?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tara replied.

"Because you've been exchanging glances all evening and both look guilty as hell. Is there something we need to know?"

"How much is it going to cost?" Opie threw in with a laugh.

"You'll be paying for the rest of your life." Donna said.

Both ladies stood up, pulled a picture from their back pockets and held it out. "I'm pregnant."

Jax and Opie sat in stunned silence for a moment, staring at their respective spouses. They turned to look at each other, back to their wives, back to each other, and back to their wives. They needed a minute to make sure they had heard them correctly.

"Are you serious?" Jax asked standing from his seat.

"This isn't a joke?" Opie asked.

"We are serious and this isn't a joke. You're going to be fathers." Tara said.

Jax grabbed Tara and pulled her in for a long kiss while Opie cradled his wife in a long and tender hug. Both couples were overcome with emotion. They had grown up together, went through hell, come out on the other side, and were finally getting to share some of the good things life had to offer. Everyone cried as hugs and kisses were exchanged and no one was surprised when it was revealed due dates were only 2 weeks apart.

After the Winston's departed Jax turned to his wife. "What made you change your mind about kids? You were dead set against us having them."

"I never said I was against having children. I said I wasn't bringing a child into the outlaw world and baby we're no longer outlaws." Tara said with a smile.

Jax pulled her in for a deep kiss and Tara responded in kind. Their passion ignited and before either could catch a breath, clothing was discarded, and Jax was laying Tara on the kitchen table. He took his time teasing her nipples, nibbling at her neck, and place a kiss on her belly before sinking into her. The moans and whimpers from Tara were matched by the grunts and words of love from Jax. She was carrying his baby and this added another level of intensity and desire for her. He continued his slow pace in and out of her, sucking her nipples, and making love to her mouth with his.

Tara could feel her body begin to tingle and knew this orgasm was going to be intense. Her body was already more sensitive and she could feel the emotion pouring from Jax. His thrusts were slow and steady and were hitting a spot inside of her that was going to make her come undone. When he reached between them and began to massage her clit Tara could hold on no more. She let out a yell of pure pleasure as her body bowed, toes curled, and insides clenched. At the first feel of Tara's insides clenching Jax lost all semblance of control and began pumping into her fast and hard. The yell sent him over the edge and he came long and hard inside his wife.

They collapsed onto the floor sweaty and exhausted but happier than they'd ever been.

Opie and Donna barely made it into their front door. Their need for each other was frantic. They had both wanted kids for so long and finally it was happening. Each was stripping themselves of the clothing separating them from the contact they so desperately needed. Opie picked Donna up and carried her to their bed. Never breaking eye contact he slid inside her wet heat and let out a groan of relief; he was where he needed to be. He sat up taking his wife with him and stilled himself for a moment. He wanted to feel being inside of his wife, her heat, the way her inner walls wrapped around him, and how her body responded to his. She felt so good and he was in so deep. This was the woman he loved, the woman he married, the mother of his child. The knowledge that she was carrying his son or daughter sent chills down Opie's spine and took his want of her to another level.

Donna clung to Opie meeting him thrust for thrust grinding her clit on his pelvis. The feelings running through her were overwhelming. She had the life she wanted, with the man she wanted, and now they were having the child they had always wanted. She wrapped herself around Opie wanting to feel as much of him as possible. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to make love to her. When her orgasm hit she felt her entire body go stiff; then a warm heat spreading through her. Her insides clenched hard around her husband and she called out his name again and again. At the first uttering of his name Opie thrust for the last time and came loudly in his wife.

They stayed intertwined for a few moments, simply holding each other, conveying their emotions without saying a word. Their lives were about to change and they couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think babe, boy or girl?" Jax asked.

"I'm thinking girl. What about you?"

"I'm good either way so long as our baby is healthy."

The picture came up on the ultrasound machine and after a bit of manipulating the tech told them their baby looked good and healthy, she also put the gender revealing picture in a envelope as requested. As soon as they left the hospital they headed for home. where Donna and Opie were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Donna asked.

"On 3...1,2,3" Tara said and both women torn open their envelopes.

They looked at each other, smiled, and presented the pictures to their respective spouses.

"Holy shit." Jax and Opie said simultaneously. In a few months there would another woman in their lives. They looked at each other with a healthy amount of fear. Neither one of them had sisters growing up and knew shit about raising a girl. They were traveling into uncharted territory and being a father just got very real.

Both were snapped of their haze when they heard the words they had come to loathe: "Is it hot in here?" Tara asked

"I'm burning up." Donna replied.

"Can you imagine being pregnant during the summer?" Tara asked turning down the thermostat.

"I think that would be torture." Donna said with a laugh.

"Jesus it already feels like an igloo in here." Jax said.

"You should come to our house." Opie lamented. "The AC hasn't turned off in days."

"You two try carrying around another person, who presses on your bladder, kicks at random times, and makes it hard to breathe, then you can complain." Tara said teasingly.

"Speaking of the bladder." Donna said. "Little help here, I can't get up."

Opie pulled Donna up and watched her waddle to the bathroom for what seemed like the 10th time in the last hour. Opie swore he had never seen her look more beautiful than with her swollen belly. Her body was sensitive and he could have her moaning and screaming in no time. His favorite thing to do was come up behind her, massage her swollen breasts until Donna was beginning him for release. He loved teasing her and would take his time, sucking her nipples and running his finger over her clit until she was dripping wet. He'd place her on top of him and slowly sink into her. He'd let her set the pace, and would match her thrust for thrust until she was pulsating and screaming his name. Even though they had made love hundreds of times before, that feeling of her insides clenching him was always his undoing. He'd get one or two more thrusts in before his own climax.

The bathroom door opened, "You two have to go home." Tara said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, but I'm horny as hell right now and I can't diddle my husband with people in my house."

"Fair enough. I think I could use a good shagging too."

The girls emerged from the bathroom and Donna informed everyone they were going home. Opie started to protest, but once Donna gave him the "come hither" look he practically picked her up and ran out the front door.

"Wonder what they're leaving for?" Jax asked laughing.

"What we're about to do." Tara said as she removed her top and bra. She knew the 2 cup size increase drove her husband crazy and she wanted him right here and now. She slowly removed her pants and underwear, slipped her hand down her husband's pants, and began to massage his crotch. Jax was instantly hard and Tara's fingers felt magical. He was thrusting into her hand and desperately wanted out of his jeans. He pulled Tara's hand away, quickly disrobed, and began a slow and maddening tease to her breasts; laying kisses to every part purposefully avoiding the nipple, until Tara was cursing him. With a grin he took a hard, pink nipple into his mouth, softly and slowly licking and sucking, alternating between each breast.

"Jax I need you inside of me. Right now."

"You ready?" Jax asked running a finger over her clit.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to come right now."

Jax ceased his ministrations and positioned himself between her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her and let out a soft moan as he slid home. Tara sucked in a sharp breath as Jax fully sheathed himself inside her. Every nerve in her body was centered where they joined and she wrapped her legs around her husband, encouraging him to move faster. Jax was above her, pumping into her hard and fast, wanting to bring them both release. He could feel Tara tensing beneath him and flipped them so she was on top.

"I want to see you when you come." he whispered.

"Keep doing what you're doing baby. That feels so good."

Tara met Jax thrust for thrust, grinding against his body, and pulling him up for a deep kiss. They continued their rhythm and Jax could feel Tara holding back and he wasn't having any of it. He angled his hips and picked up his speed.

"Come for me baby."

"Come with me."

Jax pulled her in for a kiss and slipped his hand between them. He began to lightly run his thumb over Tara's clit and slipped his tongue into her mouth, entwining them together. The sensations were too much for Tara, and she erupted, yelling Jax's name. The moment he felt her clench down on him, he moaned her name as they came together.

"Fuck baby. That was fantastic." Jax breathed out.

"You have no idea." Tara said. "My body is still twitching."

"We need to get off the floor."

Tara rose and started for the bedroom. "You coming?"

Jax didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

The months went by too quickly and before anyone had a chance to breathe, it was delivery time. Even though Tara's due date was two weeks behind Donna she found herself in labor early. She had called Jax at the shop and told him it was go time. Jax had almost broke his neck grabbing all his shit and hollering at Opie they were headed to the hospital. He made it home in record time, loaded everyone up, and hauled ass to the hospital.

They made it just in time to get Tara prepped and into delivery. Thirty minutes later Abi Knowles Teller made her grand entrance into the world. When the doctor laid her on Tara's breast both she and Jax cried.

Opie and a very pregnant Donna showed up the next day to congratulate the new parents and to bring their niece her first teddy bear. Abi warmed up to her Uncle Opie immediately, wrapping her tiny hand around one of his fingers and softly cooing.

"You're never dating." Opie said gently.

"No she's not." Jax chimed in.

"I can't wait until ours get here." Opie said.

"You and me both. I'm as big as a house and I haven't seen my feet for months." Donna added. "How did her heart tests come out?"

"She's solid. Lucky for us she got the Knowles heart. No family flaw for this Teller." Jax replied.

As the hours passed and the couples marveled over the newest member of their family Tara couldn't help but notice Donna biting her lip and shifting as if she was uncomfortable. The doctor in her started watching the clock and making note of how much time passed between each occurrence.

"Donna are you okay?" she asked.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry to break up our party, but I think Jenni is ready to join us."

Tara buzzed for the nurse and Donna was wheeled away with a nervous Opie following. Jax and Tara were excited; their niece and Abi might have the same birthday!

There was to be no such luck. For as quick as Tara's labor was, Donna's was long and filled with trepidation. Opie stayed by her side and did his best to hide his worry, speaking only words of love or encouragement. There was no hiding hiding his fear when Jenni's heart beat dropped dangerously low at the 15 hour mark and an emergency c-section was ordered.

Opie called to update Jax and Tara before going into surgery with Donna.

"What's going on?" Jax asked.

"Jenni's in distress. They're doing a c-section" Tara said.

An hour passed and Jax swore Tara went white when Opie called. He felt the breath leave his body and tried to ready himself for what he was sure Tara was going to tell him. He needed to be strong for his family and Opie.

"Babe is everything okay?"

"Donna almost bled out on the table." she said quietly.

"Is she okay? Is Jenni okay?"

"She pulled through. She's in ICU, Jenni is in the NICU, everyone is alive."

"Thank God" Jax said pulling Tara in for a tight hug.

A week after almost losing part of his family Jax was relieved to know they were being released to come home. Tears were shed and hugs were held a little longer than usual. Jenni was cooed and fussed over and was introduced to the girl who would become her partner in crime. It was the beginning of a lifelong friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have kids they said. It will be fun they said." Opie said under his breath.

"We're too old for this shit." Jax added.

Jax had received a call from his daughter telling him she and Jenni needed to be picked up. A couple of guys had gotten too friendly and there had been a fight. Jax called Opie and both were out the door, hoping and praying they got there before anything else went south. After retrieving their children and being reassured multiple times the blood covering them wasn't theirs they finally started home.

"What the hell happened?" Opie asked.

"Some drunk guys grabbed our asses and we knocked them the hell out." Abi stated.

"Some asshole put his hands on you?" Jax asked.

"We hit them square in the nose and broke them. They were bleeding everywhere." Jenni said.

Jax and Opie smiled. They had taught the girls self-defense and even though both looked sweet and harmless, they could hold their own. The boys knew this firsthand; Opie with a broken nose and Jax a dislocated shoulder. Tara had the displeasure of setting Opie's nose and Jax's shoulder; for two former outlaws they didn't handle pain well. It was at this point the boys' declared training complete.

"Well you didn't break your hand" Tara said. "It's going to be really sore and bruised. You must have land a hell of a shot."

"I did Aunt Tara. I don't much appreciate my ass or my best friend's ass being grabbed without permission."

Tara had already taken care of her daughter and was tending to Jenni. She was upset they were in pain and the mother in her wanted to find the two dipshits that had gotten handsy and kick them in the balls. The perils of raising kids.

"I'm too old for this shit." she thought.

* * *

"Really?" Jenni asked

"I think so. I feel ready" Abi said.

"Pill?"

"6 months ago."

"Are you scared?"

"Shitless."

"You're a Teller, you'll be fine."

Abi hoped Jenni was right. She'd die if she screamed like a banshee, she was a Teller after all dammit. She loved Devon, he loved her, and it felt right. That being said she was still nervous and had her reservations. What if she did something wrong? What if she did something embarrassing?

"I see the wheels turning and you're overthinking. Stop it."

"You're right. Fuck it, I'm not going to worry about this. We'll see how it goes."

* * *

"Abi, I don't want to do this unless you're ready." Devon said.

"I'm ready." Abi replied.

She breathed in deeply and willed her body to relax. She was in Devon's bedroom and although she was prepared to do this, she was still a bundle of nerves. Her mind was racing and her blood was pumping with anticipation. She wasn't sure how awkward or painful this was going to be, but she wanted him.

Devon sensed Abi's apprehension and laid a soft kiss on her lips. He rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders, trying to alleviate her tension. This was going to be a good memory for her; not the normal horror story of losing one's virginity. As he felt her relax he placed a kiss on her neck and gauging from the soft moan she enjoyed it. He continued to pepper her neck with soft kisses and playful nips and let his hands slide down to cup her breasts. He shaped them to his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples and gently squeezed. He felt her nipples harden and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting her ample bosom free.

"Let's get you out of this shirt."

Abi lifted her arms and the shirt along with her bra were removed. She stood half-naked and very embarrassed in front of her boyfriend. She wanted to cover herself, but the look on Devon's face told her he was enjoying the view.

"I want to see you, to touch you."

He placed a searing kiss on her lips, pulling her into him, enjoying her warmth. He worked his way down her neck before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking, and gently biting. She leaned into him wanting more and he intended to give her what she wanted. He move to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, enjoying the grunts and moans coming from her. He moved down and planted kisses all over her abdomen while working the button and zipper to her jeans. Her skin was like porcelain and she smelled divine as he slid her jeans and panties down.

Devon wanted to taste the essence that was his Abi. Hoping it wouldn't scare her, he gently separated her flesh and let his tongue flick over her clit. His tongue teased and sucked until she was shaking in his arms. She was intoxicating and the knowledge he was the only one who had tasted her was making him harder than he'd ever been. He continued to make love to the most intimate part of Abi until he felt her body still and heard a strangled scream. He steadied her and let her ride the wave until she wasn't shaking.

"Are you sure you still want this?"

"I'm sure."

He led them to the bed, quickly stripping himself and laid down next to her. He ran his hands over her stomach and up and down her legs before letting his hand glide over her core. Her sharp intake of breath spurred him on and he gently inserted a finger into her, rotating it while moving in and out of her. Abi's hips were moving against his finger and her core was getting wetter and wetter. Devon removed his finger and pulled Abi in for a long kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"I want you inside me."

Devon moved between her thighs and positioned his sex at her entrance. He knew this was going to hurt and told her they were going to take it slow and easy. He pushed into her little by little, letting her adjust to him, and when he reached her barrier gave one final push and broke through. Abi let out a small shriek and dug her nails into his arms. Her breathing escalated and her entire body tensed; this really hurt.

Sweet Lord, she was so tight, so wet. Devon was fighting to keep himself still; he wanted to move inside her, feel her conform to him, make her his and his alone.

"Abi, baby, are you okay?"

"Make love to me." she answered breathlessly.

Devon thrust out slowly and gently into her again. Her body gave no resistance and met his thrust with purpose. He picked up his pace and reveled in the feel of her, the tightness, the heat. Abi was underneath him meeting him stroke for stroke, words of love and moans of pleasure tumbling from her lips.

"Abi, you feel so good baby."

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Devon could feel her body ever so slightly tense and was determined to make her come. He moved faster and changed his angle so her clit would grind against his body; he wanted her orgasm to be extraordinary. A few thrusts later her body bowed, legs locked him in place, and he witnessed a once in a lifetime moment. Her breathing stopped, body flushed, insides contracted, and his name poured from her lips over and over. He gave one final thrust before emptying himself long and loud.

"That was intense." Abi said.

"I'm sorry it hurt."

"I'm okay."

"I love you Abi Teller."

"I love you too Devon Frazer."

* * *

Jax knew that look the moment his daughter walked in. She had afterglow. Holy shit, his daughter was having sex. He wasn't ready to deal with this. Even though he'd slept with dozens of women, most of them one night stands until he met Tara, this was different. This was his daughter. His baby. He wasn't ready to accept she was growing up and wanted to lock her in the closet. And even though he liked Devon, he really wanted to strangle him.

"I know that look. What's going on?" Tara asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Our daughter is having sex." Jax said with a hiss.

"How do you know this?"

"Because she was practically glowing when she walked in the door."

"Jax you know you have to keep your mouth shut. She's got a good head on her shoulders and they love each other. You have no room to lecture her."

"The hell I don't."

"You de-virginized me at 16. You have no room to lecture." Tara reminded him.

"I married you too."

"Who says Devon won't do the same?"

Jax shot Tara a glare as he stomped away, muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Jenni asked.

"It hurt a lot at first, but overall it was great." Abi replied. "I understand what all the fuss is about."

"That good?"

"It was that good. Are you thinking about doing the deed with Atticus?"

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, but I'm not sure. You only get one first time and what if he's not the one?"

"Then he's not the one. You love him don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't even consider sleeping with him if I didn't."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes he does."

"Then I don't see what the problem is darlin'."

"The problem is I over think things and my Dad will kill us if he finds out."

"Seriously, like any of our parents have room to talk. They were part of an outlaw biker club for fuck's sake. You do what feels right for you."

* * *

Two weeks after her conversation with Abi, Jenni found herself in a gorgeous penthouse suite Atticus had booked for their 1 year anniversary. She was ready but still very nervous. What if she was bad at it? What if the pain was too much?

"Where did you go just now?" Atticus asked.

"Just thinking." Jenni replied.

"You care to share?"

"I'm ready, but nervous."

"I wouldn't expect any different. If you decide you aren't ready we can hang out in this awesome room."

While the option was there, she loved Atty and wanted him to be her first. They had been together for a year and he had never pressured her or tried to make her feel guilty for wanting to wait. She knew he really did love her.

She pulled Atty's face to hers and gave him a long and tender kiss. He responded deepening their kiss and pulling her against him. His warmth was reassuring and Jenni felt herself relaxing and her body leaning into his. Atty laid a series of soft kisses along her jawline and neck leaving Jenni breathless and wanting more. She pulled at his T-shirt wanting to feel his skin and was quickly obliged.

"Should we get you out of these clothes?" he whispered.

"I think we should."

Atty took his time undressing her, leaving kisses and running his hands over each part of newly exposed flesh. It was like he was studying her, memorizing how each part of her felt and tasted. He picked her up and Jenni let out a small moan as her legs wrapped around him and she felt his hardness. As Atty gently laid her on the bed her hands reached for his fly, slowing unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"I want you naked too." Jenni said.

"What the lady wants."

She felt a wave of want tinged with fear when his erection was free. His penis was rock hard and very big. Jenni knew her body was designed for this, but seeing what was supposed to fit inside of her was unnerving.

"It's going to be okay baby."

Jenni ran her fingers over his penis, genuinely amazed at how hard and soft it was. A small smile crept across her lips when Atty sucked in a sharp breath as she continued to satisfy her curiosity. The more she explored, touched, and caressed the harder he breathed. She was enjoying the way he was reacting to her.

Her mind went blank and all other thoughts were pushed away when she felt his hand slip between her legs, part her folds, and begin to massage her clit. He took her higher when she felt his warm lips envelope one of her nipples and begin to suck.

Atty moved over her body and Jenni opened herself to him. He leaned in, cradled by her body, and laid a tender kiss on her lips.

"If this hurts too much please tell me. We can stop."

He positioned himself and entered her slowly. She was so tight, he feared he might really hurt her. However, as he slowly work himself deeper into her he could feel her body expanding to accommodate him. He reached the thin barrier, leaving no doubt he was the first. The knowledge that this beautiful woman had chosen him was intoxicating. Dear God he loved her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, this is going to hurt. I want you to hold on to me and dig in as hard as you need to."

He gave a firm thrust, felt himself break through, forever changing her, and even though he wanted nothing more than to move within her tight heat, he stilled himself. He'd heard her soft cry beneath him and knew she was in pain.

"You okay baby?"

"I think so."

He stayed motionless for several minutes before slowly pulling out and re-entering her again.

"Do that again, just go slowly."

He did as she requested with a great amount of effort. She was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Her insides were so tight and hot and she was conformed to fit only him. Atticus was completely lost in her; lost in the moment. He picked up his pace and Jenni began to writhe and moan underneath him. Her hips moved in time with his, demanding he move faster and harder.

"Jenni, baby, you feel so good."

"Atty please, harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I want to feel you."

Those words turned Atticus into a man on a mission; she was going to come with him. He'd been told women never have an orgasm their first time and was determined that was not going to be Jenni's experience. He wanted to bring her to the precipice and watch her as she was pushed over. He wanted to convey to her how much he loved her and how much it meant to him that she chose to him.

"Atty." was all that tumbled from her lips before her orgasm took over. She felt the heat sweep over her body, her inner walls trembling and contracting around Atticus, her breath lost, and she was taken to a higher plane.

Atticus felt her orgasm and let her ride out as long as he could. He knew he would never forget the look of pure joy on her face for as long as he lived. She was flushed, chest heaving, lips swollen, hair messy, and fingers digging into his flesh. He wanted to enjoy the view but his body overrode his mind, and he groaned coming long and hard inside Jenni.

* * *

"I understand what all the fuss is about."

"I'm glad the lady is satisfied. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm going to be sore, but it was well worth it."

Atticus led them to the shower, flinching when he saw the blood on her inner thighs, knowing he was the cause. When they were both clean and about to exit the shower, Atticus decided he wanted more. He gently pushed Jenni against the shower wall, dropped to his knees, separated the pads of her soft flesh, and let his tongue roll over her clit. He wanted a taste and she wasn't objecting. He separated her further and let his tongue pleasure her; moving in and out of her, paying special attention to that tight pink bud.

Jenni was sure she was going to come apart and was doing her best to not scream. Atticus was pleasuring her in the most intimate way and her body felt warm and tingly. She could feel the climax building and was afraid this orgasm would shatter her. Atty's tongue fixed on her clit and his finger rotating inside her was more than she could take and she let out a strangled cry as she came and came and came.

"Oh my God." Jenni said

"You like that?"

"Very much."

"Put your leg around me." he said standing up.

Jenni wrapped her leg around him and he entered her. This time there was no reservation or worry, just unbridled want and need. Atty grabbed her other leg hooking it over his other hip leaving her completely open. Jenni wrapped her arms around his neck and met him stroke for stroke. His thrusts were deep and the new angle felt different but good. She ran her hands up and down his back, squeezing his ass encouraging him to go harder. Within minutes she felt his body go rigid and he moaned her name. He gently let her back down and made sure she had her footing before pulling them out of the shower.

"Good damn Jenn you felt so good."

"So did you. We should do that again. Soon."

Atticus could tell she was spent and made quick work drying them off and carrying her to bed. Her head rested against his chest and he heard her whisper "I love you."

"I love you too Jenni Winston. Sleep sweet girl."

* * *

When Jenni woke the soreness from the night's previous activities was present, but her body was relaxed and she felt incredible. Atty was out cold so she crawled out of bed gently as not to wake him. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different but she felt changed. She had made love and was made love to for the first time. Atty had made her body feel ways she never dreamed of. He had felt so good on top of her, the way he'd moved inside her and what he did with his tongue was magical. She felt her body flush and wetness pool between her thighs as she relived the previous night.

She crawled back into bed, slipping her head under the covers and took Atty's soft penis in her mouth. She was going to give him the best morning wake up he'd ever had. She felt him begin to stir and even in a hazy state his manhood responded to her.

"Jesus Christ." she heard him moan.

Now that he was awake she threw back the sheets and crawled on top of him. She let him slowly slide into her until he was embedded to the hilt. Her body shook at the fullness and instinctively she began to rock back and forth. Atty began to kneed her breasts, gently pinching each nipple, pulling a gentle moan out of Jenni. She continued to ride him and Atty was more than happy to let her have control. She looked so beautiful; breasts and lips swollen, mouth slightly open, breathing was heavy, and that long dark hair was cascading down her back.

"Atty this feels amazing. I'm going to come."

"Come for me baby. I want to watch you."

Jenni began to grind hard against Atty. He could feel her insides begin to tighten and her toes curl. Then with a whimper of his name Jenni came hard and long. Her entire body shuddered, insides went from warm to hot, clenching around him. Atty steadied her hips and sunk into her twice more before his orgasm hit.

Jenni rolled off him and Atty pulled her close to him. Within moments, sleep took them.


	5. Chapter 5

"We made it!" Abi yelled

"We're here!" Jenni screamed.

The "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas" sign went flying by and Devon and Atticus pleaded for them to sit down and get out of the sunroof. The feeling of the wind on their face and whipping through their hair was too good and the requests were ignored.

They checked into their rooms and began to prepare. Hair and makeup was done, dresses were taken out of carefully packed bags, shoes were shined, and suits were donned.

"This shit is crazy." Abi said

"Our parents are going to be pissed." Jenni replied.

The girls had told their parents they were going to Vegas for a few days to get away. Neither had mentioned they also planned on getting married.

"I'm really glad we're doing this together" Abi said.

"Are you nervous?" Jenni asked.

"More than I've ever been. You?"

"Little bit."

The music cued and they walked down the isle towards their future husbands. Devon and Atticus both shed a few tears as they watched their soon to be spouses walk towards them. Both were breathtaking and their smiles were radiant. The preacher kept the ceremony short and sweet, each couple exchanged simple gold bands, and were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

"You did what?!" Jax bellowed. His face was bright red and there was a vein popping out in the middle of his forehead Abi had never seen. She was beginning to worry her Dad might have a stroke or heart attack right then and there. She could see his eyes cutting towards Devon and knew the situation needed to be diffused and quickly.

"Dad I'm 19. You and Mom got married when you were both 18."

"Yes we did but we didn't elope!"

"No you got married at the courthouse, with no friends or family."

"I wanted better for you and you didn't give me that chance." Jax said angrily.

"Daddy, please don't be mad at me." Abi said softly.

Tara saw his expression soften and knew the argument was all but over. She was very happy for her daughter; granted the elopement was unexpected, but she was still happy.

"I'm so happy for you baby." Tara said embracing her daughter. "And welcome to the family." she said pulling Devon into the hug.

"Daddy, please be happy for me." Abi said with a quiver in her voice.

Jax saw the tears begin to pool in her eyes and felt himself begin to well up. His daughter wasn't one to play on his emotions to get her way; he'd only seen her cry a handful of times. He knew she needed him to be happy for her.

"I am happy for you sweetheart." Jax said pulling her into a hug. "It's just that in my eyes you're still a baby. You shouldn't be old enough to get married."

* * *

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" Opie asked.

"You're being a bit dramatic, Dad."

"Don't tell me about being dramatic. I'm not the one that eloped."

"Would you give us just a minute?" Donna asked.

She grabbed her husband by the arm and lead him to their bedroom.

"I know you are not happy about this, but our daughter is grown and more than capable of making her own decisions. Do you want to push her away? Because if you act like an asshole that's what will happen. Remember what happened with me and my family when I married you? I will not let that happen to this family so we are going to go back out there and discuss this calmly."

Opie knew when Donna took that tone not to cross the boss. He shook his head yes and did his best to calm himself.

"Everyone please have a seat." Donna said as she walked back into the living room.

Jenni was praying her Dad didn't try and strangle her husband because he looked like he _really_ wanted to. She had hoped this would go better; she should have known better. The minute she announced her elopement her mother had burst into happy tears and her father went pale.

"This is great news, albeit surprising, but we are very happy for you both."

Opie sat across from his new son-in-law glaring at him. To Atticus' credit he didn't look intimidated. He loved Jenni and was happy she was his wife; if her Dad didn't like it he could piss off. He didn't want the situation to come to fisticuffs, but if that was what it took, that's what he would do.

Jenni knew that look in Addy's eyes and could see both men in her life were itching for a fight. She inserted herself between them and informed them if they were going to hit anyone it was going to be her. All signs of aggression ceased.

* * *

"When did our girls grow up?"

"Hell if I know."

Jax and Opie were venting to each other about the "incident". Both were unhappy about the situation and even more pissed they couldn't do a damn thing to change it. Their wives were no help either. Donna and Tara were not only on board with their daughters' decisions and were actually going furniture shopping with the newlyweds.

"I want to strangle him, Jax."

"I want to kick Devon in the balls."

"Atticus isn't the least bit afraid. I've got to up my game."

"I guess we have no choice but to accept this."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it."

As time went on both men came to like their son-in-laws. They were very good to their daughters and were good people as well. Their mettle was proved when members of the Son's showed up at their doorsteps. Atticus had met Happy at the door with nothing but bare fists and Devon had met Juice with a gun. The message to stay the fuck away from their households was made very clear.

Jenni and Abi were shaken up and Donna and Tara were borderline hysterical. Opie and Jax were so enraged neither could even speak. They didn't know what the hell the club would want with them after all this time. They had left on good terms, or so they thought. Good terms or not, their kids were not fair game.

Jax and Opie decided they needed to go to California and find out what was going on. Atticus and Devon insisted on going with them and all answers of "No" and "Hell no" fell on deaf ears. The boys pointed out these were their wives and it had been their homes that were intruded upon.

No one of the female variety took the news of the road trip well or quietly. Jenni and Donna had yelled to the point of losing their voices. Abi and Tara had both cried, begged, pleaded, threatened, and had a fit the likes of which Jax had never seen.

"How are things at your house?" Opie asked.

"My wife and daughter are not speaking to me. You?"

"Same here. My daughter threw out a few words I'd never heard last night. You've not lived until you've seen a 6'8" man have a finger pointed in his face by your 5'1" wife and had two women lose their voices. Good times."

"Wow. They lost their voices?"

"Completely. Can't say anything."

"I wish mine would have lost their voices."

"No you don't. The looks are worse."

* * *

The morning of the planned departure Jax and Opie woke to motorcycles with no engines or tires and Devon and Atticus to trucks with no spark plugs, oil, and transmission fluid. Their wives' were at work and couldn't be reached.

"We should have never taught them anything about being mechanics." Jax said amused at the handy work in front of him.

"Little late for that." Opie replied.

"They told us they weren't going to let us leave and I should have known they'd make good on their word."

When Tara got home she informed her husband Abi and Devon would be coming over and there was going to be a "conversation".

His daughter was seething when she walked in. "Sit down" was all they heard. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you two?" Abi asked calmly and curtly. "Juice was waiting for me when I got to work today. And before you go off the deep end, listen to me. He was very nice and made it clear there was no intention to harm me or anyone else. He and Happy came to let you and Uncle Op know Chibs died. He seemed upset and said the Club thought you should know."

"Why didn't they tell Jax and Opie themselves?" Devon asked fuming.

"They weren't sure if they would be welcomed or shot. Judging by the reaction from everyone they made the right call."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Tara asked.

"Heart attack. Said they got him to the hospital and he hung on for a couple of days but it was too much."

Jax's head was spinning. He hadn't seen Chibs in 20+ years, but news of his passing hit him straight in the heart. Choosing his wife had been easy, saying goodbye to the outlaw life was easy, but knowing he'd never see Chibs again had been the hardest part of breaking ties with the Sons.

Abi took Jax's hand, "Dad, you need to go say goodbye to your friend."

* * *

"Happy showed up at work today." Jenni croaked. "And no one gets to say a fucking word before I finish the whole story. He told me Chibs passed and the club thought you and Uncle Jax should know."

"That was it?" Opie asked.

"Yes that was it. He asked me to deliver the message and rode off. I picked up some serious vibes. He's dangerous isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it kid." Opie said.

He would never tell his daughter she'd come face to face with the most efficient and ruthless killer he'd ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax never thought he would be going back to California, much less with his entire family in tow. He and Opie had tried to convince everyone they would be fine with no success. Their families were not taking no for an answer, so here they were driving back to the Hell they escaped from so long ago. Driving back to the place they never wanted their daughters to set foot in.

The closer they got to Charming the tighter Jax's stomach felt. When they arrived he was close to vomiting. Tara had a death grip on his hand and was sweating. When they pulled into the parking lot a familiar row of bikes appeared and she had to swallow back the urge to bolt. As the couples stepped out of their vehicles Tara and caught eyes with Donna, and gave her a shaky smile.

Jenni could feel the fear and apprehension coming off both her families. To say everyone was tense and on edge would have been an understatement. She'd never seen her parents or Aunt and Uncle afraid of anything. She wasn't afraid and wasn't going to let the situation get the best of her. She grabbed Abi by the hand, "Let's go raise a little hell."

"You read my mind." Abi said with a grin. She turned to look at Devon and Atticus; "You joining us or are you just going to stand there and jerk off?"

Tara and Donna watched as their daughters joined hands and with confidence and a bit of cockiness walked into the funeral home.

"You guys ready for this?" Donna asked.

"As ready as we're going to be." Tara said.

They were greeted by Bobby who gave Jax and Opie a long hug and Tara and Donna a peck on the cheek. He looked at Abi and Jenni, "So you two are the girls I've heard so much about. Thank God for small miracles, you don't look like these two SOB's."

"I'm Jenni and this is my husband Atticus."

"I'm Abi and this is my husband Devon." Abi chimed in.

"Nice to meet all of you. You want to say hi to everyone?"

Jax and Tara had a conversation with their eyes and even though they were uneasy they followed Bobby. Jax wasn't going to let his wife or his daughter out of his sight and had told Devon to do the same. He wasn't sure what to expect or what his former "brothers" might do. At least he had backup if shit hit the fan.

As both families made their way into the chapel conversation ceased and all eyes were on them. Tig was the first to make his way down the isle and grabbed Jax and Opie, pulling them in for a hard hug.

"It's really good to see both of you."

"You too Tig. I'm sorry Chibs is gone." Opie replied.

"Me too Op, me too. Tara, Donna, you girls haven't aged a day."

"Always the smooth talker." Juice said as he approached.

"Hey cue ball."

"This one is a pistol." he said motioning to Abi. "She was ready to throw down the first time we met."

"You must be Jax's daughter." Tig said. "Your old man never backed down from anything."

Introductions were made and everyone took a seat. The memorial service was short, but nice; Chibs would have approved. Tig invited both families to the clubhouse for the party celebrating their late friend. Ignoring the seething looks from their fathers, Abi and Jenni said they would love to see the clubhouse.

* * *

"Some things never change." Jax thought as he walked into his old haunt. The clubhouse looked exactly as he remembered it save for a new pool table. The worn out bar was still there and the wall of mugshots still hung. A wave of nostalgia crashed over Jax and he started to remember all the good times he'd had here; he was patched in here, had his first drink at that bar; this was the place he'd made love to Tara for the first time.

They'd been dating for several months and he was already deeply in love with his dark headed beauty. She was something very different from all he'd known. Despite her rough upbringing she was very ambitious; she was going to be a doctor come hell or high water. He could talk to her about anything good, bad, or ugly and she never judged, just listened and gave her honest opinion. The longer they were together the more and more he wanted her and had made his desires clear. In the same breath he'd also told her not until she was ready.

After a night of hanging out and shooting pool Tara had slipped into the club bedroom, taking him with her. She had shut the door and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I'm ready."

As much as Jax had wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there, he had taken his time. He knew she was a virgin and wanted her first time to be incredible. Clothing came off slowly and time was spent touching, kissing, and licking parts of her unknown to him. Even after all these years he vividly remembered his sharp intake of breath when he saw Tara nude for the first time; she was flawless and she was his. He remembered the fullness of her breasts, how her nipples hardened at his touch, the softness of her skin, her moan when he tasted her, and how tight and warm her body was the first time he entered her. He would never forget the soft cry that came from her when he broke through the barrier; he'd stilled himself and reveled in the feeling of being inside Tara. He still remembered how good it felt sliding in and out of her, and the way she called his name when he brought her to orgasm.

Tara's hand on his back interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face her and could see in her eyes and by the flush on her face the same memories were playing. "When we get home I'm going to take you the minute we're inside the door." he whispered.

"I'm counting on it." Tara said with a grin.

* * *

Across the clubhouse Jenni noticed Happy at the bar and despite her Dad's warning approached and sat down.

"You're little Winston?"

"I'm Jenni." she said extending her hand.

"Happy."

"I'm sorry about your friend. Uncle Jax said he was a good man."

"Thank you."

"Not a man of many words?"

"Nope."

"You didn't strike me as much of a talker."

"Really? What did I strike you as?" Happy asked turning to fully face her. Much to her credit, she looked him straight in the eyes and never flinched. Most people pissed themselves when face to face with him.

"You struck me as someone who was dangerous, but principled." Jenni said never breaking eye contact. "You struck me as someone who is comfortable with violence and death."

Happy was taken aback that this girl who didn't know him, knew him so well. "That scare you?" he asked as he continued his stare down.

"No."

"Good. I fucking hate cowards. Rat, get this girl a drink."

* * *

During their visit Bobby confided to Jax he was glad to see how well life had turned out for him and Opie and thought they had made the right decision. The club was out of illegal activities and were in the porn industry. It wasn't the most socially acceptable way to make money, but it was legal. They still had their young members who were hell raisers, but most everyone had mellowed with older age.

Jax told Bobby about the successful business he and Opie operated, that Tara was a world renowned surgeon, and how proud he was of his daughter. She was smart, kind, driven, fearless, and stubborn to a fault. She's been a handful to raise, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"She scared the hell out of Juice." Bobby said with a laugh. "He was pretty sure he was going to get his ass kicked by a girl."

"He might have. She's pretty scrappy." Jax said laughing along with Bobby.

"Is my name being used in vein?" Abi asked as she approached.

"Not at all honey. Bobby was telling me how you almost kicked Juice's ass."

"If it needed to be done." Abi stated.

"She's definitely a Teller." Bobby said with a laugh.

* * *

The hours flew by. The girls were given the grand tour and Tig learned to the tune of $500 that Abi was an even better pool player than her Mom. Jax could tell Tig and Bobby adored his daughter and niece; he knew Chibs would have too. A part of him regretted that Chibs never met them; but a bigger part of him was glad his girls would never know the outlaw life. When it was time to say goodbye hugs and well wishes were exchanged and Jenni and Abi were given one last bear hug by Bobby before hitting the road.

After what seemed like a lifetime all families arrived safe and sound to their respective homes. True to his word the moment they had walked in the door Jax had dropped their luggage and taken Tara in the entryway. She had worked frantically on removing his jeans as he make quick work of her pants and bra. He suckled each nipple until Tara was begging him to give her release. She held on as he pushed her against the wall and began thrusting into her. His thrusts were deep and steady and it didn't take long before Tara was clenching around him and screaming his name. Jax had wanted to bury himself inside Tara off before they left California, and hearing her scream was all it took to make him come.

"I'm a man of my word." he said breathless.

"That you are Teller." Tara said with a giggle. "That you are."


	7. Chapter 7

"So those were your fellow hell raisers in your misguided youth?" Abi asked.

"That would be them." Jax replied.

"They weren't so scary. Except for Happy, he seems like he's more than a little twisted."

"Twisted is a nice way to put it."

"Tig seems like he's turned a little differently."

"You could say that." Jax said with a laugh.

"You miss it?"

"At first. I missed Chibs more than anything. After my old man died he was the closest thing I had to a father. I wouldn't change any of the decisions I made. I'm too old for all that shit anyway."

"Too old is right."

"Smart ass."

"Smarter than you."

Their usual banter continued through lunch and while Jax was having a great time he couldn't help but notice something seemed off about Abi. She was pale and her breathing seemed labored. Her skin looked clammy and he was beginning to get the feeling something was very wrong.

"Honey, are you okay?"

No response. Jax was doing his best not to panic but fear was welling up inside of him.

"Abi, talk to me. Come on Abs tell me what's wrong."

Jax watched in horror as Abi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she pitched forward. He caught her and realized her breathing had stopped and her pulse was weak. The panic was replaced by a cold calm. He grabbed her and hauled ass to the hospital; his daughter wasn't dying today.

* * *

"Daddy?" Abi groggily called out.

"Hey sweetheart." Jax said.

"Hey baby we're all here." Tara added.

"What happened? Where is Devon?"

"I'm right here honey." Devon answered.

"You had a medical episode and scared the shit out of everyone." Tara replied.

Abi looked up and saw her entire family; they all looked like hell. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes and looked like they hadn't slept in days. Jenni looked like she had traveled all nine circles of hell and her eyes were almost swollen shut. Devon looked like he was a heartbeat away from falling over. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle looked like a giant weight had been lifted from their shoulders. The relief in the room was palatable.

"It's about damn time you woke up." Jenni said.

"You look like shit." Abi replied. "What the fuck happened to your hair?

Jenni hugged her and had never been so glad to feel someone warm and breathing. She was on the verge of tears, but didn't want to put Abi under any more stress, so she held it together. After a round of hugs and "don't you ever do this agains" she suggested everyone leave Abi and Devon in peace for a bit. The moment the door closed Devon grabbed Abi and his tears began to fall. She held him, running her fingers through his hair, assuring him she was okay.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked. "How long has it been since you've slept or had anything to eat?"

"I'm fine and don't worry about any of that right now. You scared the hell out of me Abs. I thought you were..."

"Sweetheart I'm a Knowles, Teller, and Frazer. I'm too ornery to roll over and die."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. Would you fill me on what the hell happened?"

"You had a pulmonary embolism and passed out while you were having lunch with your Dad. Thank God he got you here fast enough that they were able to save you and you should have minimal scarring on your lungs."

"Where is here?"

"Baylor."

"And what did they do?"

"They did surgery. See for yourself."

Abi pulled up her gown and saw the row of fresh stitches and a very angry looking incision site. As the Teller/Winston/Harper family was about to enter a "That's going to be a awesome scar" came from Abi's room.

"She's going to be fine." Jax said.

* * *

In the days following her surgery Abi found out what an incredible family she was blessed with. Within 30 minutes of her being brought to the ER the entire tribe was at the hospital. Devon had gone straight to the chapel and everyone thought it best to let him have his space. Jax and Tara paced, prayed, and never let go of one another. They refused to believe their daughter was going to be taken from them after all they had been through. Tara knew the surgeon operating on Abi and said he was the best at the hospital. Opie and Donna made sure everyone had anything they needed, kept an eye on Devon, made trips to houses for clothes, got coffee, and food. They kept everyone going and quietly worried about their daughter.

When Jenni was told of Abi's condition her normally calm and composed demeanor took leave. The overwhelming fear of losing her best friend and sister took over and she fainted as Jax was explaining what had happened. When she regained conciseness she insisted on joining Devon in the chapel and kept vigil with him until he was ready to rejoin the family. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or leave the hospital and snapped at anyone who suggested she should. In two days she lost 10 pounds and was left with a white streak in her dark hair that never reverted to color.

"Oh my God. That's what happened to her hair." Abi said through tears.

"In all my years practicing medicine I've never seen anything like it." Tara told her.

"And God willing I never see it again" she thought to herself.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I apologize for the time between updates. Life has been crazy busy and I've had writer's block. I appreciate all the kind words and feedback that have been sent my way and I am going to try and update more regularly._


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been home for two weeks now." Abi stated with an exasperated tone.

"Yes you have. And you almost died." Devon replied.

"And I'm going to die if I don't have a good and long love making session with my husband."

"Drama queen."

"Horny drama queen."

"We take things slow. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

Abi locked lips with Devon and parted them, their tongues dancing and playing with each other. Devon's hands slid under her shirt, pleased to find her sans bra, and began to gently pinch and palm her nipples. He loved the fullness of her breasts and the way her nipples instantly hardened at his touch. He removed her shirt and let his lips graze over each nipple before taking them into his mouth.

Abi's body arched into Devon's mouth, small grunts of pleasure tumbling from her lips. She could feel her center beginning to heat up. It had been too long since she'd made love to her husband and she needed to feel him inside her.

While his tongue was pleasuring her, Abi's hand had worked its way down his pants and was massaging Devon's rock hard member. He wanted to return the favor and slid his hand down Abi's pants, tenderly brushing her incision on the way. He found her dripping wet and grinding against his fingers. It never failed to stoke his ego that he had this effect on her.

"I think we're overdressed." he said.

"Let's do something about that."

Once both were nude they made way to their bed. Devon settled himself between Abi's legs, entered her slowly and stilled himself once he was to the hilt. Nothing in this world felt better or more right than where he was at this moment. She was his partner in crime, his best friend, his soulmate. He looked down at her and she could see the love he felt for her. He peppered her face with soft kisses before pulling himself up on his elbows.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Make love to me."

And Devon did make love to her. He made love to her as if he might never make love to her again moving in and out of her at a devastatingly slow and purposed pace. He took care to not jostle her too much; her incision was still healing and he didn't want to hurt her. He had almost lost her and to be with her, sinking into the warm and wet heat that was his wife was the catharsis and healing Devon needed.

Abi's body was moving instinctively, meeting Devon thrust for thrust. The heat, sweat, the weight of him on top of her, the tenderness in which he made love to her, was making her heady. Every nerve in her body was pulsing in time with where she and Devon were joined. Abi had never felt so alive.

Their lovemaking continued, their bodies joined as one, only the sounds of sheets rustling and small gasps could be heard. Neither wanted it to end, but neither could hold on any longer and both came. Abi clung to Devon whispering his name over and over; Devon buried his face in Abi's hair and gasped her name before collapsing next to her.

The couple woke the next morning to find homemade muffins, orange juice, and freshly cut flowers adorning their kitchen table.

"Jenni." they said in unison.

"Oh God, I hope she didn't hear anything." Devon said.

"Oh please. Even if she did we're all married people and she probably went home to do the same thing." Abi retorted.

"Do you have any couth?"

"Not a bit, and you love me for it."

Both of them being famished, dug into the muffins with reckless abandon. Jenni was one hell of a baker and her muffins were a family favorite. Both made a mental note to thank her later. Ever since Abi's brush with death, the little things meant so much more. They had breakfast together every morning, went running every evening, watched Jeopardy, and cuddled every night. They made love whenever the mood struck, ate cake more often, and spent more time having fun.

* * *

The couple was having fun and had lost track of time when Jax came tearing in the front door. He was greeted by a very shocked Abi and a room full of floating feathers. He had interrupted a very intense pillow fight between his daughter and son-in-law. Never one to waste an opportunity Abi gave Devon a final whack to the back of the head and scrambled to hide behind her Daddy.

"Thanks for the distraction Daddy!" she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I heard screaming." Jax said.

"Only because she was losing." Devon replied.

It did Jax's heart good to see his daughter is such a light-hearted mood. He and Tara had been so worried about her since the "incident" but judging from this she was doing just fine. Her doctor had told them he'd never seen anyone with an embolism that severe survive. Jax was convinced it was sheer will and stubbornness that had kept her alive. That was the Teller in her. It was the Knowles in her that made her the worst patient in the world. Abi had not taken well to all the attention and "hovering" and had insisted everyone get back to their normal lives. It had taken a team effort of Jax and Devon threatening more mothering and "hovering" than she could imagine to gain her compliance.

"I hope you two had fun." Tara said noting the enormous mess that was the living room.

"She started it." Devon said.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Tara said.

"Dinner is ready. We'll worry about the mess later." Abi said.

"So what's for dinner?" Jax asked rubbing his hands together.

"Don't worry, Jenni made muffins." Abi said.

"Hot damn."

* * *

"That was quite a mess those two made." Tara said with a giggle.

"They'll be finding feathers for weeks. But it looked like they were having a lot of fun." Jax replied.

"Yes it did."

"I'd like to have a little fun of my own with my incredibly sexy and hot wife." Jax said.

Even after all these years her husband still caused her tummy to flutter with "that look". She could see the raw want and it made her feel so fucking sexy. The wetness was pooling between her legs before Jax even touched her. The way his mouth took possession of hers, the way he peeled her clothes off, taking time to touch every inch of newly exposed skin, it never failed to cause a deep ache in her core. The soft and gentle sucking of her nipples and the caressing of her breasts had her rubbing her legs together, desperate for release.

Jax dropped to his knees and yanked Tara's panties down. He spread her outer folds and let his tongue lightly glide over her clit. She was soaking wet and moaning his name. He spread her legs further, inserted a finger inside, and let his tongue begin to pleasure her in earnest. The amount of wetness combined with Tara repeatedly gasping his name was making Jax painfully hard. The taste of his wife was something he never tired of; the sweet and creaminess that was Tara. His tongue continued to tease that small bud and his fingers were being covered in her juices. God damn he was so hard. Tara's body begin to shudder and saw her eyes roll back. He wrapped his arm around her, steadying her as her body shook.

After her shuddering subsided Tara pushed Jax away, stepped out of her underwear, and walked to the couch. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she bent over the arm, ass wiggling, and tilted her head to smile.

Jax made short work of his clothing and gave Tara two firm swats before sinking into her. He would never understand how after 30+ years of making love to the same woman the feeling never got old. Entering Tara and feeling the wetness, the heat, and how her body responded to his always felt other worldly. He began a slow and gentle pace, moving in and out of her; enjoying her soft calling of his name. The soft mutterings turned to full blown moans when Jax picked up the pace, moving in and out of her with a purpose.

"Baby you're so wet. Jesus you feel good."

"Don't stop. Fuck me. Please fuck me." Tara begged.

Jax started moving at an almost inhuman speed. His hips slammed against Tara's ass over and over, drawing moans and screams from his wife. Her insides went from warm to hot and Jax could feel her start to tremble. He reached between them and started to softly massage her clit.

"Come for me baby. I love to feel you come. Your pussy feels so good around my dick when you come."

The orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her breathing became choppy, her body tensed, and she screamed Jax's name as the heat flowed over her. Jax was pounding into her like a well-oiled machine and she could feel his body tense. Within seconds she felt his release inside her and he gasped out her name.

"Not bad old man. I love you Teller." Tara said running her fingers through Jax's gray tinged hair.

"You weren't so bad yourself and I love you too Mrs. Teller." Jax said kissing her.

And those were the last words Tara remembered until waking the next morning, in their bed, curled up in Jax's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Naked and curled up with her husband Tara awoke contented and rested. Last night had been intense; she didn't remember ever coming that hard. She knew Jax must be exhausted too as he had passed out almost the moment his head hit the pillow. Her list of things to do was a mile long and as she tried to wiggle out of bed Jax wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Won't you stay awhile?" he asked.

"Since you twisted my arm." Tara said teasingly.

"You wore me out last night."

"I think we wore each other out."

"We should do it again and soon." Jax said.

"Anytime, Mr. Teller, anytime."

* * *

Opie took in the view; Donna blindfolded, handcuffed, and completely in his control. His mind was racing with images of things he planned to do to her. His dick was rock hard and there had been no contact between the two.

"Opie?" Donna called out.

"I'm here. Just enjoying the view." He replied.

He saw a smile and a flush come to her face. Her breasts were full and nipples were tightened into small buds. Her long dark hair had been pulled into a messy bun with small strands falling around her face. She was a vision.

He climbed onto the bed and let his fingers brush gently over her breasts and heard her sharp intake of breath. He continued down her stomach until he came to the valley between her legs and nudged them apart brushing against her center. He could feel the heat and the wetness already there. He dropped his head, moving his tongue dip to her center, making slow and agonizing circles around her clit, ceasing when she was almost to orgasm. Donna thrashed and cursed beneath him, arousing him more.

He flipped her over and began to rub her shapely ass before delivering a firm swat to one cheek. She groaned and cursed at the contact. He gave the other cheek the same treatment and returned to rubbing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Donna hissed beneath him

"Really?" Opie asked delivering another swat.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked as his hand yet again made contact with her pink cheek.

Donna gasped beneath him. "Fuck you Winston."

"Is that what you want?" he asked, letting his dick free, brushing it against her ass.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me."

Opie flipped her over and in one fluid motion entered her. The sound that came from his wife was almost enough to make him come right then. The amount of wetness left no friction and she felt like liquid silk inside. He looked at the place where he and Donna were joined and felt a shiver run up his spine. He began to move in and out wanting to go as deep as he could.

Donna was straining against her handcuffs and arching her body. She wanted to feel as much of Opie inside her as she could. The deep movements were driving her crazy and she needed to touch her husband. He was hitting a spot inside her that made her feel like she was going to come undone and her orgasm was building. She was afraid she might shatter.

Opie could feel her insides becoming liquid lava and the ever so slight trembling of her body. She was pulling so hard against her restraints he feared she would hurt herself. He took a moment to release her, pull her blindfold off, and pull her into his lap. He continued the deep and steady pace and watched as her head went back, body bowed, toes curled, and sped up his pace. Her breasts heaved and her thighs clamped down on Opie as she screamed, her orgasm crashing over her.

Donna let the wave take her over. She felt the tingling begin in her core and radiate to the rest of her body. She grabbed Opie's arms and held on. The tingling turned into a full-fledged fire and she was taken to another place.

Donna's core flooding with heat and tightening around him was all it took. Hearing her scream sent Opie into a mind altering orgasm. His body jerked and he gasped Donna's name as he emptied himself inside her.

The couple remained locked together as one enjoying the intimacy and letting their bodies coming down from the incredible high. After several moment Opie laid Donna down and spooned in behind her.

"Are your wrists okay? You were pulling pretty hard?"

"They're fine. I'm blissful right now."

"You want to try this again?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

"I'm here for this God forsaken conference and all I wanted to do was pick up some fucking toothpaste" she thought. Now here she was knife held to her throat and some asshole demanding her purse and keys. Just as she was about to comply with said demands she heard a familiar voice. "I suggest you fuck off."

She turned and saw a stone-faced Happy with gun pointed. He motioned her to move behind him and she did so with great haste. "Drop it." he said. The moment the knife was dropped Happy kicked it out of reach, handed Jenni his gun, and proceeded to lay down an epic ass kicking.

"Come on little Winston."

Jenni, too shaken up to argue climbed on the back of his bike more than a little gleeful to see her assailant writhing in pain. Neither one spoke on the ride to her motel, but one they arrived the enormity of what had transpired finally hit Jenni and the tears began to flow. Happy wasn't sure what to do in the current situation so he gave Jenni a hug until she stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really. How the fuck did you know where I was?"

"A little birdie asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Atticus called you?"

"Birdie's name is Abi."

"Of course."

Happy was her personal guard for the remainder of her time in California and he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He told her stories about some of the _crazy_ shit her Dad and Uncle had gotten into in their younger years. He told her about her Grandpa Piney who she'd never met. He was very well read and long silences weren't awkward with him. She told him about her life, growing up as the daughter of a "former" outlaw, becoming a doctor, the crazy antics she and Abi had gotten into, and the "Vegas" incident.

"I'm surprised your old man didn't kill hubby on site." Happy said with a chuckle.

"He wanted to, believe me."

Jenni asked Happy a myriad of questions. Her parents had never hidden anything from her, but she suspected they didn't offer all the information. She knew her Dad used to be quite skilled with explosives. He'd done 6 years in prison for blowing up a rival clubhouse and could make any kind of IED, bomb, or explosive device one could want. She wanted to know the entire story.

"Sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

She learned that her Dad had been a second generation Son; her grandpa Piney had been one of the founding members. He was always a quiet and reserved person, but could dole out an ass kicking with the best of them. He and her Uncle had been friends since childhood and had patched in together. The Sons had been involved in gun running, murder, drug running, and most every other felony one could imagine, all of which her Dad either knew about or participated in. He had been Vice President for several years before leaving. He and her Mom were high school sweethearts, and Donna's family made her choose between them or Opie. They talked late into the night before Jenni retired to bed and Happy to the pulled out sofa.

The days passed by in a blur and before Jenni could blink it was time to go home. She had learned an extraordinary amount of history about her family in the short time she was with Happy. Some of it surprised her, some of it made her sad. At the airport Jenni thanked him for keeping her safe and told him he would always be welcome at her house if he ever found himself down Texas way. As strange as it was Happy was going to miss Jenni. It was nice to have someone who wasn't a club member and wasn't terrified of him. Jenni was someone who walked the strange line of understanding but not being a part of his world; he had a friend.

* * *

"So, I had a bodyguard while in Cali." Jenni said pointedly.

"Good. I'll be sure to send Happy my thanks." Abi replied.

"How did you even contact him?"

"You're not the only one with connections." Abi said with a smirk.

"Seriously Abs, do you know how pissed EVERYONE will be if they find out?"

"So we make sure they don't know. I didn't do what I did to start shit Jen. Our parents probably still have enemies and all somebody has to do is take one look at you and they'll know whose kid you are. And I didn't call Happy….I called Juice."

"Jesus Christ. So you're keeping in touch with the outlaw branch that our families packed up and moved away from." Jenni said with more than a shade of disapproval.

"Not really. We just exchanged numbers and he told me if I ever needed anything in Cali to let him know. I needed something so I called him. Why the hell are you flipping out?"

"I'm not flipping out. I'm just letting you know if the shit hits the fan its on your head."

"Understood. Are you going to tell Atticus?"

"Are you going to tell Devon?"

"Touche. So how was your trip?"

Jenni had decided not to tell anyone about the hiccup during her conference. It would serve no purpose and it would create a world of questions and issues she didn't particularly want to deal with.

"Trip was fine, boring just like I expected it to be."


	10. Chapter 10

Jenni would have her next interaction with the "outlaw" branch of the family sooner than she would have ever imagined. She was enjoying a day off when a frantic Abi called her, telling her she needed help. In record time Jenni was letting herself into Abi's front door only to see Juice and a bloody and injured Happy in the living room.

"Jesus Age Christ. What the fuck happened?" Jenni asked launching into doctor mode.

"They were caught up in a drive by." Abi said.

"Of which we had nothing to do with." Juice quickly added.

"And why the hell are you here? He needs to be at a hospital."

"No hospitals." Happy said through labored breathing.

"I figured we owed them one." Abi said.

Jenni instructed Abi to go get her medical bag out of the car and for Juice to help her get Happy's shirt off. It was obvious this wasn't Happy's first time being shot or stabbed once his chest was exposed. Dear God his stories about the Sons being Men of Mayhem were no fucking joke.

"Ain't my first rodeo Doc." Happy said.

"And it's not going to be your last." Jenni said.

She did a quick exam and was relieved to see bullet had gone through and through. It wasn't a large caliber so more than likely it was a flesh wound and nothing too severe.

"Doesn't appear to have damaged anything major. Of course I could know for sure if I had the kind of equipment they have at a hospital."

"Like I said, no hospitals."

"Have it your way. I need to clean the wound and put a drain in. The Betadine is going to burn like a bitch. The rest isn't going to be much fun either."

"Like I said Doc, ain't my first rodeo."

True to his word Happy took all of it without so much as a whimper. Two hours later, he was bandaged up and sleeping in Abi's living room. Jenni was mentally and physically exhausted and unsure of what to do with her "patient". While she was lost in her thoughts Abi and Juice joined her in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Juice said.

"He really should be in the hospital." Jenni emphasized.

"I've got a place for us to crash. I'll keep an eye on him." Juice said.

Jenni handed him her business card and wrote her cell phone number on it. "If anything goes wrong you call me."

"Yes ma'am."

After making sure Juice and Happy were squared away and cleaning up the disaster that was Abi's living room the two girl collapsed on the couch. Neither said anything for a long stretch; both trying to absorb the events of the day. Finally Abi broke the silence.

"So are we going to tell them?"

"Yeah we are." Jenni said rising from the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To face the music."

* * *

"Holy shit." Atticus said.

Jenni had told him everything. The almost robbery, Happy saving her, him staying with her and the history she learned while in California. She could see the hurt in his eyes and hoped and prayed she hadn't just wrecked her marriage.

"I didn't tell anyone. Nothing came of it and I was afraid of the trouble it would cause."

"I wouldn't have been upset with you. And I would've liked the chance to thank him for saving your life."

"I'm so sorry honey. I swear I've told you everything." Jenni said breaking into tears.

Atticus couldn't stand to see his wife cry and knew she was telling the truth. He held her against his chest until her tears subsided and she stopped shaking.

"We're okay Jen, just no more secrets, okay."

"Promise."

Jenni pressed herself against her husband and took a deep breath. "Since we aren't keeping any secrets."

"Oh Lord what else is there?"

"We're having a baby."

* * *

Devon wasn't nearly as calm as Atticus had been. He had been furious with Abi and hadn't spoken to her for days before going home to find a note telling him she was tired of being given the silent treatment and to call her when he was done being angry.

"This woman is going to make me crazy." Devon sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm staying downtown."

"Are you going to come back home?"

"Are you going to actually speak to me?"

"Goddammit Abi! Can't you understand why I'm angry?"

"Yes I can. I know what I did was wrong. I have apologized, told you everything that happened, and I swear I'll never keep anything like from you again. I don't know what else to do."

"Just come home. Come home and we'll talk about this."

Abi came home and they talked. They talked, made love, and let life begin to return to normal.


End file.
